


Tartagueule !

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Supernabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose.





	

Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose. Ou étrangler Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les pommes, attendre qu'il se réveille, le ré-étrangler, attendre à nouveau qu'il revienne à lui et continuer jusqu'à ce que son idiot de frère arrête de se marrer à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Ou peut-être qu'il allait tenter de se tuer avec une part de tarte il avait toujours rêvé d'une douce mort (mais dans sa branche professionnelle, c'était rare), mourir étouffé par son dessert favori était sans doute la plus belle façon de passer l'arme à gauche qu'il pouvait imaginer. Ça ou bien mourir au lit avec un top-model.  
Bref, il allait tuer quelqu'un sous peu si Sam ne fermait pas sa gueule et ne cessait pas de se foutre de lui. La situation était déjà assez… Assez… Assez…

-J'en ai marre !

Le cri de rage de Dean ne fit qu'amplifier les rires de son frère.

-Sam, ta gueule ! Sam, je te promets que si tu la fermes pas tout de suite, je t'explose la tête.

Cette fois, ce furent des hurlements de rire qui résonnèrent dans la petite chambre minable du motel où les frères Winchester « vivaient » depuis quatre jours.

-Et co…, hoqueta de rire Sam, comment tu comptes t'y… t'y prendre pour ne serait-ce que me casser un ongle ?  
-Je pense que Dean ne peux pas te faire de mal dans l'état où il se trouve actuellement, déclara Castiel assis sur un des lits jumeaux de la chambre.  
-Merci, Cas, pour ton aide précieuse, grogna Dean, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard sombre. Si tu ne peux rien faire pour arranger ça, ce n'est pas la peine de rester là à te payer ma tête avec mon crétin de frère.  
-Je suis désolé, Dean. Mais il n'y a que Gabr…  
-Ne prononce pas le nom de ce trouduc ici ! Je veux pas entendre ce nom !  
-Dean, tu deviens ridiculement enfantin, rit Sam de plus belle faisant bouder son frère encore plus. Continue Cas.  
-Il n'y a que… mon frère qui peut arranger ton problème, Dean. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le faire. Et connaissant Ga… mon frère, je crains que tu ne doives supporter cette situation pendant quelques jours au minimum tu l'as vraiment énervé, cette fois.

Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Gabriel, pour commencer. Il allait faire un beignet d'archange dès qu'il se montrerait. Enfin, dès qu'il lui aura rendu son apparence parce que trucider un archange alors qu'il avait l'air d'avoir cinq ans, risquait d'être difficile. Et peut-être qu'ensuite il tuerait Sam pour lui apprendre à se foutre de lui. Et Cas, aussi. Et une fois débarrassé d'eux, il finirait sa tarte.


End file.
